In the garment industry there are certain labeling requirements. Labels must identify the source of origin of the garment, the materials of construction and the permanent care instructions. These labels are coated fabric labels sewn to the garment. Information on the label with the permanent care instructions must satisfy certain durability requirements as set forth in AATCC test methods 143-1992 and 61-1993. These methods require that the permanent care label must survive a repeated number of washings (launderings) with the permanent care instructions still being legible after the repeated washings.
The permanent care information is typically printed on the labels by hot stamp, thermal transfer, offset flexographic, screen printing or dot matrix printing processes. These printing processes are adequate for the intended purpose for the permanent care labels. Laser printed labels can be produced at speeds comparable to other print labels while allowing an almost limitless variation of information to be printed at a comparably favorable cost. More importantly, the labels can be printed with the high resolution of the laser printers and they can be bar coded in the same or substantially the same printing step as the permanent care instructions. Even if not printed in specifically the same printing step as the permanent care instructions they can be printed on the same label either on the same or reverse side of the printing care instructions. This would then obviate the need to attach a separate bar coded label, such as a hang tag, to the garment. That is, if the bar code can be printed by laser printing with a high degree of resolution it eliminates the need for a separate printing of a bar code on a separate label.
Attempts to date to laser print the fabric typically used for permanent care labels have not been successful primarily because the image printed is blurred and uneven. On some fabrics where the laser print image originally appears clear, the printed image cannot survive the harsh environment demanded of permanent care labels. That is, the laser printed permanent care instructions do not pass the stringent wash requirements.
The present invention is directed to a system and process for laser printing permanent care labels and the labels printed by the system and process. The invention embodies the use of conventional laser printers in combination with coated fabric cut and sized for use in the laser printer. As used in this disclosure `printed permanent care labels` means printed fabric labels which meet or exceed the test requirements of AATCC test methods 143-1992 and 61-1993. Laser printing is well known in the art and need not be described in detail. The present invention embodies using commercially available toners. However, modified toners especially adapted for printing permanent care labels are within the scope of the invention.
The invention, in one embodiment, embodies laser printing permanent care labels. In addition to the care instructions, a bar code can be printed on the label. The labels are coated fabrics. The coating allows both the care instructions to be printed to meet the commonly accepted standards and the bar code to be printed with sufficient clarity and definition such that the printed bar code can be scanned by commercially available readers. The printing of the fabric by the laser printer is optionally followed by an additional fusion step.
The print definition on the coated garment care label stock is of sufficient resolution (300 dots per inch minimum) and density to meet the format requirements of bar code standards as put forth by such groups as the American National Standards Institute, the Department of Defense, the Automotive Industry Action Group, etc. The print definition is sharp enough to accommodate the most common bar code symbologies, i.e. Code 128, Code 3 or 9 (in three pitches), UPC/EAU USPS Bar Code and Interlaced 2 of 5.
The base fabrics of the permanent care label stocks are woven polyester, nylons, polycottons, acetates and non-wovens of various weights and deniers. A typical coated fabric for the laser print application would be a 1.65 ounce polyester overcoated with a water-based acrylic or acrylic/urethane coating. The coated fabric may be supplied in perforated, fanfolded configuration or in roll form. Any one of these fabrics may find a use in the laser printed label business segment. Currently, the acetates and non-wovens are used in computer dot matrix print applications. They are chosen based on their ability to be easily perforated and hole punched into pin feed fanfolded configurations. The coatings applied to the base fabrics are of the generic waterbased acrylic and acrylic/urethane types. However, specially formulated coatings for laser print end use are within the scope of the invention.